Greater quantities of rice husks are produced in rice-producing countries and are becoming serious waste disposal problem. Due to their chemical, biological and physical properties such as, in particular, their naturally low thermal conductivity as well as non-combustibility, rice husks are suitable for recycled use in the building trades. Thus, German Published Applications 3517778 and 3902023 disclose the employment of rice husks for insulating purposes.
Additionally, German Published Application 43 22 907 discloses that heated rice husks, preferably heated to 30.degree. to 60.degree. C., be injected into a hollow space of a building under pressure. An insulating fill of rice husks can thereby be achieved via a blower or the like in this way. Such bulk insulators, however, exhibit the disadvantage that they settle to a greater or lesser extent and thus create void spaces in the insulating layer that represent heat bridges and thus render an insulation less effective.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved insulating material fabricated from rice husks and an improved method of manufacturing insulating materials from rice husks that will result in a more effective insulation product made from recycled rice husks.